Resolutions
by AFan17
Summary: She loves him and he loves her. But love isn't always enough. What happens when the one thing that keeps you grounded is also the one thing that's slowly driving you insane? Post LMR 2.27. Merder.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any characters from Grey's.

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at Grey's fanfic. Generally I just read fanfic but I'm on uni holidays and I'm not finding all that much Grey's fanfic that I like so I thought I'd give it a go. I'm not really liking the title so if anyone has any suggestions as the story progresses I'd love to hear them.

* * *

So this is what it had come to. Meredith could no longer claim to be the innocent victim in Derek's sordid games. She had gone and committed adultery with the very man she revered and hated most in the world. She hated herself, wished she could turn back time and do things differently. God knows that she should not be allowed to make rash decisions. First George and now Derek, how much longer could she continue hurting the people she loved?

All she knew is that she had to get out of there. Start over, begin afresh, a new life where she didn't have to worry about seeing the forbidden love of her life everyday, seeing his perfect, annoyingly kind and beautiful wife, and seeing George, a truly great guy who she regretted hurting more than anything.

* * *

He can't believe he did it. He hates himself for it but there's a tiny voice in the back of his head that applauds his actions. He knows that this is the end. The end of hurting the woman he loves and pretending to love the woman he's hurting. He will never be able to go back to Addison and pretend like it never happened. Addison will know the second she sees him. And maybe, just maybe, she will be relieved to finally be set free. They will both finally be able to move on with their lives and succumb to the fact that their marriage has long been over.

Now he just needs to find Meredith and make everything okay.

* * *

She knows it's over. She knew the second he stopped dancing with her. She saw Meredith leave and Addison Montgomery-Sheppard is not a stupid lady. She's seen the way her husband looks at the fragile intern. Longingly, lovingly, adoringly. There was a time when he used to look at her like that but then it stopped. The memory lingers in her mind. They used to be so in love. But they were both too obsessed with their jobs for it to ever work out. Too concerned with saving complete strangers than saving their marriage.

So this is what it has come to. A failed marriage, adultery on both their behalves. It's a joke- this was never meant to happen to her. Addison Montgomery- a beautiful lady, a remarkable surgeon and an all around nice person. She may as well end it before he breaks it off. Keep her pride. But then she realises that pride is no longer an issue. All three of them in this sordid love triangle have lost.

That's it. Goodbye Seattle Grace, hello New York.

* * *

Meredith stands there. Two men, both great men, calling her name. She knows exactly what's going on. Finn is the right choice for her. He's dependable, and he has plans. But Derek's, well Derek completes her. Makes her happy in a way she only has a vague lingering memory of from her childhood, before the obvious daddy issues, before her mother became too busy to tuck her into bed or make her breakfast.

So, she decides to brave it. Motions both men closer and attempts to explain the situation. This unbelievably messy quadrilateral they are all tangled in.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! They really mean a lot. Just hope people who read it enjoy it. Any suggestions would be welcome.

As Derek and Finn move closer Meredith begins to comprehend the significance of her decision. She knows that both men care for her, perhaps even love her. But she knows, having learnt it from a very young age, that love isn't enough. Love doesn't conquer all as previous believed. Hell, her mother loved her yet that didn't make her a good mother. Her father supposedly loved her but he still abandoned her. No, love wasn't the key, hard work, good timing and just plain old luck were the keys to a successful relationship.

So she turns to Finn.

'Finn, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're a great guy and I really did think we had a chance. But I'm not in love with you.' The words flood out of Meredith's mouth before she even knows how they were formed.

'We'll never have a future together. I really am too scary and damaged. But one day you're going to meet the perfect woman for you. You've got so much to give. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve you'

Finn looks at her. 'Well I guess I don't have to ask who hurt you anymore do I?' he says gloomily. 'I always knew you weren't giving me everything.' He looks to Derek. 'Take care of her will you? She's one scarily damaged lady.'

Derek gives him the slightest nod. With that Finn turns around and walks out of the hospital doors.

Derek turns to her. 'I'm leaving Addison, Meredith. The moment I see her I'll end it. I've been fooling myself the whole time. I never should have chosen her over you. I love you and I only love the memories I have of her. My relationship with her is long over. I want you, I love you.'

Meredith looks at him. Instead of the look of happiness he was expecting he sees the fire in her eyes.

'Do you really think that after you decide that I'm good enough for you I'll just run straight back into your arms? Tonight was a mistake, a lapse of judgement and a moment of weakness. You know that I love you but love isn't enough. You were the one who confirmed that for me. Love doesn't conquer all Derek. So leave your wife. Leave Addison. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Just don't expect me to me waiting for you with open arms the second you sign those divorce papers.'

With that she turned in a huff only to see George standing on the stairwell.

'Meredith, it's Izzy, we need to take her home.'

Without a look back Meredith walked swiftly away, leaving Derek puzzled and hurt.


End file.
